


Summer's last sunrays

by dream_a_little_dream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Positivity, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Harry is a lifeguard, No Zayn, Smut, Summer, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, i am so sorry darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_a_little_dream/pseuds/dream_a_little_dream
Summary: Luckily, there isn't really anyone here. A few elderly ladys in floral patterned swimsuits, a family with two small kids and-. Oh. A very hot girl. Long legs, tiny red shorts on her slim hips and a huge white shirt. "Lifeguard" it says in big black letters across her shoulders. Great. Maybe Louis should just go and fake-drown so Hot Girl must come and to save her.Or: Louis spends the day at a pool, and Harry is there to save her a bit mentally.





	Summer's last sunrays

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> Louis and I are extremely similiar and I think there are sadly too many people ot there who think alike.  
> In this fic, Louis isn't very proud of or happy with her body. But. I know, trust me, how hard it is to no think like that- but you're body is wonderful, it doesn't matter what society or anybody tries to tell you. It's your body, you are wonderful. Please try to remember that all the time. 
> 
> I am very sorry for mistakes that could pop up sometimes. Sadly, English is not my first language. Please let me know if you find some!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Malin, thank you for reading this and everything I write. I love you.
> 
> xxx Nora

Maybe this was a bad idea after all. This morning, while sitting in the only chair on her tiny balcony and letting the sunshine warm her, Louis decided to go to the local swimming pool. And it had felt like it was the best idea. 

Her summer had consisted of game nights with Liam, a tiny camping trip with Niall (she's SO done with nature for the next few years) and doing nothing. So Louis thought it would be a great idea to just go find her old swimsuit and a towel, grab her bike and head to the pool. 

But now that she's actually sitting in her shorts and favourite tank-top by the pool, Louis is starting to feel not that good anymore. Suddenly she realises how there are a lot of tiny black hair on her legs and how big and ugly her thighs look in those shorts. And how she hasn't shaved her bikini zone for a few weeks. And suddenly she is reminded why she didn't go to the pool for years. Just being here for a mere moment, you start to feel that way. Like your body isn't good enough. She tries to remind herself that this is just the fucked up way of society to get into her head and that her body is perfect and good. But it doesn't really help. So she thinks of nice things, things that could calm her down. She paid to be in here, which means she should at least stay here for an hour. And being on the outside for a bit won't hurt her. It's the last days of summer, how often will it be as nice and warm this year again?  
So she stays.

Luckily, there isn't really anyone here. A few elderly ladys in floral patterned swimsuits, a family with two small kids and-. Oh. A very hot girl. Long legs, tiny red shorts on her slim hips and a huge white shirt. "Lifeguard" it says in big black letters across her shoulders. Great. Maybe Louis should just go and fake-drown so Hot Girl must come and to save her.

The following minutes go by so slowly that Louis swears she's been here for a few hours. But when she takes a look on the pool's clock, it's been barely half an hour since her arrival. However she's starting to feel a bit less nauseated and anxious so that's an improvement. Louis also takes her top of because the sun is shining so hot and she doesn't want to get it all sweaty. It takes her a few minutes to get comfortable with her stomach to be on display but Louis eventually even thinks about how good her boobs look in that bikini. She is proud of herself. "Baby steps, Louis, baby steps", she thinks and maybe, maybe she will even take her shorts of in a bit and actually go for a swim. 

 

She lets the minutes drip by and tries not to stare into Hot Girl's direction. Which is incredibly hard. Her legs are long and a bit muscular, her hips narrow, shoulders definitely wider than Louis'. And she got those long brown curls which look like they're made for Louis to pull them. When the girl turns into her direction, Louis can see big eyes, red lips and suddenly she can only think about how much she wants to kiss those lips. She also would really like to undress her. And fuck her. Or get fucked by her.  
Suddenly, there are tons of ideas what they could do and Louis feels herself getting wetter and wetter. Fuck. Maybe she should just go and jump into the pool, the water could help her calm down. 

She must've zoned out for a bit because she didn’t see how Hot Girl left her place on the other side of the pool and made her way to the bench Louis is sitting on. But when a silhouette blocks the sun, Louis looks up, she sees her. Uhm. Hot Girl grins at her. Shit. What should Louis do now?  
"Hiya! Why aren't you swimming?" Her voice is deeper than expected but that just let's Louis more room for imagining how she could whisper things in her ear. "Uhm. I'm. I am not exactly. Uh. Comfortable with my body right now?" Gosh, why did she say that out loud? Shit, shit, shit. But Hot Girl just looks at her and she's got a bewildered expression on her face. 

"There is? Nothing wrong with your body?" And oh, Louis didn't expect that. "In fact, I do think you're pretty hot." Wait. Wait. Louis must've misheard her. There's no way she just said that. But judging by the way her cheeks light up like a traffic light, there's a big chance, Hot Girl really said that out loud. Whoa. Coming here might have been a good idea after all. 

The next few hours consist of Louis watching Harry ("Harriet, actually, but please call me Harry!" and finally going for that swim. Harry could be very persistent. And goddesses, swimming feels good. The water is not too cool, just the right temperature. Her body moves smoothly inside the water and she feels fierce and strong. Maybe it's just Harry's words. But it's good anyways. She opens her eyes as she dives into the pool and is mesmerized by the bright shine of sunrays falling into the bright blue water. No sound is to be heard and everything feels so peaceful.

She is still worried about how her thighs look when she climbs out of the pool. But when Harry grins at her, the small anxious puddle in her stomach turns into a few butterflies flying around. "Louis, do you maybe want to go out for lunch together? I'm off at 12." Harry's dimples are showing. And of fucking course Louis says yes. She'd be stupid not to.

 

 

"Why are you so uncomfortable with your body?" Harry blurts out. "I mean. You are so hot, everything on you looks great." They sit in a quiet corner in a café, Harry eats soup and Louis has a sandwich in front of her. "I. Uh. I am comfortable with it, a lot of times but I've never been happy with my thighs. And sometimes even my arms and stomach. And sometimes. Sometimes I just don't like the way they look or move." She stops and nibbles with the bread. "It's been worse. I'm doing quite well right now. It was just going out in a bikini for the first time in a year. I really don't know why I thought going to the pool was a good idea. At least a tiny part of my brain should've guessed how it would make me feel."  
She stops again and asks herself why it's so easy to open up to a stranger. Shit, she doesn't really know anything about Harry. And she wants to get to know her. So badly.  
Harry gently lays down her spoon and looks softly at her. "Louis. Love, I am so sorry that you have to go through this shit. And I can't take these thoughts away from you. But maybe I can help when I say how gorgeous you are? And how good your thighs look. You are so attractive, I'm serious." Oh well. Her heart flutters and Louis' cheeks heat up. "Thank you. A lot."  
"And Louis. I really want to kiss you." Oh. OH.

 

Harry asked her if she wanted to come home with her. With the thought of how it will be to actually kiss Harry, Louis nodded. And now they're here, in Harry's cute flat. There are flowers and books everywhere and Louis feels like home instantly. "Uh, welcome? I'm sorry, it's a bit messy, I didn't expect to bring someone home with me today." Harry scratches the back of her neck and scrunches her nose in the most adorable way. "It's completely fine, my flat looks much more messy than yours", Louis smiles.  
Talking feels weird, especially because Harry's gaze keeps flickering to Louis lips and they could be kissing each other right know. They can talk after Louis gets her promised kiss? Was it a promise? "I think I was lured here with a nearly-promise of a kiss?" she asks, shyly, but with a smirk playing around her lips.  
Harry looks surprised for a tiny moment but nods. "Right", she grins. "I said that, yes." She scoots closer to Louis. "Which is why I'll do that now." A big hand rests on Louis' cheek and Harry comes closer. Her eyes are incredibly green and Louis' heart flutters around like a bird that just learned how to fly. And then they kiss. Their lips move soft against each other and it feels like flying. Louis never wants to stop kissing Harry.

Their kiss deepens, and Louis slides her hands under Harry's shirt and touching the soft skin there. They part for a moment to catch their breath and Harry grabs the hem of Louis' shirt. "Can I...?" Louis nods breathlessly and wriggles out of her shirt. Harry has seen her in her bikini and for the first time today, she doesn't feel worried.  
Harry slides her hands up and down Louis' sides as they kiss, sending a waves of sensation through her sides. Tugging at the hem of Harry's shirt, she looks at her. "Off, please." With a smile, Harry unceremoniously removes her shirt and throws it behind her. She wears a black lace bralette, and she looks so goddamn hot. Louis kisses her again and Harry's hands wander over her body, stopping at the clasps of her brah. She gently strokes the skin there and kisses Louis' neck. A tiny moan flees from her lips.  
"Is it okay if I do this?", Harry asks, voice raspy and her cheeks flushed. Louis nods, and Harry kisses her neck again and flicks her tongue over the tiny bites she leaves. This girl has magical lips. 

Finally, Harry opens Louis' bikini top and lets it fall onto the floor. Then, Harry hooks two fingers in the sides of her bottoms. "Is that okay?" Their eyes lock and a thrill runs up and down Louis' spine. When she nods, Harry slowly slides down the bottoms without breaking eye contact. Though, anxiety is still burning in her stomach as Harry kisses her on the cheek and asks "Can I look at you?" Maybe she's going to hate everything, her breasts, her body hair... Nobody saw her like this in such a long time. But she nods and closes her eyes for a long second. 

"Oh Louis" she hears Harry. "Babe, you're. Gorgeous." So Louis opens her eyes, looking at Harry's face.  
"Look at you." Harry's mouth is open, her pink lips wet and eyes huge. "God, Louis. You are-. Lou, please, you are so hot. Please. Let me touch you." All of her words are nothing less than filthy groans, her voice deadly deep. "You-you can touch me," Louis nearly whispers. "Please, I want you so much." 

And Harry touches her. Her long fingers seem to be everywhere, drawing little patterns across her stomach, her arms, her ribcage. "I really want you too, Louis. Wanted you since you walked in this morning. Your thighs, gosh, Lou, you looked so hot and I wanted to get my mouth on you right there." Her words make Louis dizzy and she just nods frantically, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?" And of course it's okay, it's more than okay. And because Harry's words gave her enough courage to do it, Louis leans more into Harry's body and kisses her. The other girl's lips are soft and still demanding, giving Louis exactly what she wants. Their kiss gets rougher and then Louis feels a slight tug at her lower lip and she whimpers. Presses her body more against Harry's and tangles her arms around her neck. And then Harry's hands are just above her bum, sending tiny sparks into her body and Louis whimpers again as Harry lays one big hand on her right cheek. They break the kiss for a short moment, both breathing hard. 

"You are a really good kisser", Harry grins and lets one hand wander around Louis' body until she stops at her shoulder. "And I really want to eat you out." Louis breath stops and she nods. "Harry, oh Harry, please", she mumbles into her shoulder. Harry grabs her bum and Louis moans.  
"You like that, don't you?" Harry grins filthily. "What about spanking, huh, babe? A bit of this too?" And of course, Louis nods and a moan is fleeing from her lips as Harry spanks her. Then she drops on her knees, one hand still on Louis' bum and the other drawing a line from Louis' collarbone to her pelvic bone. Louis feels howmuch wetter she gets with every little thing Harry does. 

Finally, she feels a finger running up her slit, making her whimper again. And then, there's Harry's breath on her clit. "Harry, please, just, just do something, pleasepleaseplease", she begs and when Harry licks her clit for the first time, her knees go all wobbly. "Fuck, Harry, you are so good, don't stop please!"  
And Harry doesn't stop. She actually dives even more into it, sucking at Louis' clit and slowly pressing one lean finger into her, causing Louis to moan loudly. It's been so fucking long since someone touched her or ate her out but Harry's the best she ever had. Shit, Louis doesn't know her properly and she doesn't want to let her go. Never. 

Harry stops licking her for a moment, spanks her again. "You good?", she asks, voice raspy and eyes sparkling. Louis nods. "Better than just good." She drops to her knees because on the one hand, she doesn't want Harry to stop eating her out ever but she also really, really needs to kiss Harry. And remove her clothes. And touch her. 

Their kiss starts sweet and Louis can taste herself on Harry's lips. That makes her deepen the kiss, taking control of it until Harry bites her lip again. It makes her whimper again and Louis can feel how Harry grins against her lips. One of her fingers is somehow still- or again? Louis doesn't know- in her and Harry crooks her finger just in the right way. And fuck, as she starts to rub Louis' clit, she actually sees stars.

But still, she manages to unclasp Harry's own bra. "You, ugh, you gotta stop touching me for a second, so I can take your bra off." So Harry draws her hands back and Louis feels almost empty which is embarrassing, considering that Harry only had one finger inside her.  
She slides the bra over Harry's shoulders and stares at her breasts. Of course they're fucking gorgeous, nipples pink and hard and standing out against Harry's skin. Louis reaches out to touch them and when she touches her nipples, Harry moans. And moans again when Louis flicks her finger against it. 

"Oh, love, look how sensitive you are", Louis found her voice again. Then she leans forward and sucks gently on her nipple. The moan that leaves Harry's mouth is so wonderful so she sucks on it again. Harry grabs Louis' chin and drags her up to kiss her. "You're so amazing", she whispers when they break their kiss for a second. "So good."  
Suddenly, Harry stands up, bends down and picks Louis up, who yelps in surprise. "No, stop that", she laughs, still breathless from their kissing. "You're going to drop me!" Harry just shakes her head and walks through a door- "I would never, promise." She lays her down, softly on a big bed, sheets soft against Louis' skin. 

"I'm going to finish eating you out now, alright?" Harry grins at her eager nod and moves down. There's no hesitation this time and Harry licks her, fingers her. There are stars again in front of her eyes again and a puddle full of heat and lust forms in her stomach. "Harry, ah, you, you are so good, so good." Her words are barely whispers but Harry must have heard her because she's sucking harder on her clit now and she fucks her fingers hard into Louis. 

"Don't stop, fuck, Harry, please. I'm gonna, please, more!" Her voice is high pitched and the words come out between moans and oh god.  
She comes, screaming and shuddering. Her body shivering as Harry continues to lick her. "Thank you", Louis says, quietly, when her body had calmed down. "Come up here, I wanna touch you and make you come." 

Harry lays down next to her, a lazy grin playing around the corners of her lips. "I already did. Fingered myself. You are just too hot, I couldn't really help myself." Louis cheeks flush probably even more, if that's possible. "Come here", she whispers and kisses Harry softly. "Thank you."  
"No need to thank me, babe. Believe me, I enjoyed this as much as you." Harry yawns and kisses her again. "Stay here? Please?" She lays her arms around Louis' waist and Louis didn't feel that safe and happy in a long time. 

So Louis stays with her. Not just for this day, though. For the next few days and a long, long, long time afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!! 
> 
> if you want to say hii, please come and do!! http://alohonora.tumblr.com/


End file.
